Lee R. Wilson Memorial
The Lee R Wilson Memorial is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement. It is awarded for getting five grenade sticks in a single game of ranked free for all playlist. It gives the player 5 Gamerpoints. The achievement is named after Lee Wilson, a Bungie employee who frequently uses grenades to stick opponents.http://www.pro-g.co.uk/news/26-09-2007-6540.html Another person who the award is named after is Robert L. Wilson, a United States Marine Corps Private First Class who jumped on a grenade to save his comrades on Tinian Island.http://www.history.navy.mil/danfs/r7/robert_l_wilson.htm It is represented by a 16-pointed star with a plasma grenade with a "5" on it. Methods 1. Any map Variant - Make sure you have sticky grenades, and have somebody follow you. Usually someone chasing you runs in a straight line towards you. Once they are lined up simply throw your grenade straight at him. 2. Guardian, any game type - Just camp near lift (grenades spawn there) and run towards anyone who gets close to you and plasma grenade them. If you keep trying you should be able to get the achievement within the first 4 minutes. 3. Another great way is to play Crazy King on any map, preferably Narrows. Grab a few stickies and wait for the people to run in to the hill. Stick them as they go in, or just wait until they get close. You will die, but its an easy way to get the achievement. Yet another way is to stand on the ramps off to the side. People running by are usually too preoccupied to notice you. Stick them and enjoy your shiny new achievement. 4. Yet another way to get the achievement an easy way is by running straight up to someone, either from the front or back with stickies and trying to stick them at point blank range. 5. Snowbound and/or Epitaph, stay by the shield doors. Once someone attempts to go through, quickly go through the shield door and quickly throw a sticky at him/her and go back through the door to avoid the splash damage. 6: Probably the easiest way to get this would to play on Guardian since all the stickies are easy to find and have a very short respawn rate. You will want to stand near the the bottom of the ramp where the Needler is. This way if somebody comes from the side you will already be there waiting for them. Same thing if they come up the back ramp where the sniper is. And if you run out of stickies you can simply go to the top of the ramp to grab another pair, and wait back near the bottom. 7. Another easy way to get this achievement is in a swords game. Just grab a few stickies, and, as opponents will usually be running in a straight line to slash you, you can easily stick them. (note: you can use plasma and spike grenades, but not incendiary grenades as they are not featured in matchmaking, to get this achievement) Sources